Operation: Apocalypse
by ASDF Rainbow Ninja
Summary: No one will take it seriously. It's just Eggman- he has another stupid plot that isn't going to work and Sonic and Co. will have to stop it. But once they realize that the past 6 years were just a joke in order to lead up to an apocalypse, the heroes are going to have to risk everything to save Mobius- and themselves. ON HAITUS.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N- yaynewstorygreat. Where's the updates? On my laptop. I'm updating from my phone. Sorry for the delay. :/**

**Okay, so this is my first time writing in present tense. Please bare with me. Also, every chapter is from a different character's perspective. I will try and change tones so it pertains to the personality of that person. **

**Pairings and Ages:**

**(17) SonicXAmy (16)**

**(19) KnucklesXRouge (18)**

**(18) ShadowX? (17)**

**(16) SilverXMidnight (17, don't like it, get over it. It's a free country.)**

**Maybe (13) TailsXCream (12)**

**No flames. Happy reading! :D**

* * *

Wait.

That's all he can do. Continue looking like a fool. Ruin his reputation until all that remains is stupidity. Be ridiculed by every living being that dared to utter his name.

Wait.

No longer.

This past scheme wasn't taken seriously. By anyone. He watches news reports. Hears monotone voices. Pure apathy. Sees how the so-called heroes fought. Bored-looking expressions are etched on their faces. Sonic's especially.

It is time.

His shoes _click_ on the metal flooring of the corridor. He reaches a dead-end with a door, locked by the highest level of technology. He enters numerous pass codes. The door slides open with a _whoosh_ to grant him access. It closes as he enters. Darkness surrounds him. He can't see a single detaiL anywhere. But he knows exactly where to go.

He reaches the back wall. Pressing a seemingly invisible button, crimson lights are suddenly revealed by sliding doors. He steps into a closet-like room. An ugly, menacing smirk decorates his fat face, the lights highlighting it to add onto the creepiness. He had let himself go from depression. Not now. He is happier than he has been in a long time.

**Operation: Apocalypse** is ready to go into effect. A new suit is trapped behind a glass case, themed ebony, gold, and crimson. Files of plans are neatly stacked in the corner. His reflection shows his lingering smirk. This will work, he tells himself. He knows. After all, he wasn't born to have an IQ of 300 for no reason, and an even bigger patience range.

This is a 6 year plan, now about to take effect. Step 1? Lower their guards and tolerance for each other by being idle. Maybe even cause others to fall in love, if he was lucky. For 7 months and 13 days. Not an exact day. Just a random one. Until he attacks again, he'll work on step 2.

He picks up a file, and leaves. He hides all evidence of this room and his journey to it. Not that the robots will be suspicious for much longer. They are all going in a burn pile with the rest of the pointless shit he has been working on.

No longer is he Eggman. He is back to Robotnik. He is scary. He is ruthless.

He is planning to kill.

* * *

***gasp* :O Please R&R! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1- Don't Let Me Go

**Chapter 1- Don't Let Me Go**

**A/N- If you want to read this story but HATE Sonic characters paired up with OC's, you can skip this chapter. What you need to know is that-**

**~It's exactly 6 months after the Prologue.  
~Midnight helps Knuckles by getting Rouge jealous. Then they start dancing.  
~Silver might have to return to the future. Yikes.  
~If you're curious about Midnight, PM me. Otherwise, learn about her throughout the story.  
~Silver and Midnight are best friends right now. Midnight and Knuckles have a brother-sister relationship.**

* * *

**Exactly 6 months later...**

**Midnight's POV**

Another New Years without a kiss. Figures. Oh well. I sigh, and look over through a crowd of strangers to meet golden eyes. My heart skips a beat. Is he staring at me? If so, for how long has he been? He gives me a weak smile, that, from a distance, also looks sheepish. Then he turns away, listening to Sonic as he tells him and a couple other guys about something. He doesn't seem interested. I wish he would come sit by me.

I wish we didn't get into that stupid argument last month.

We haven't really talked to each other since. It's killing me. And what's odd is that I can't read his mind anymore. Ever since we fought, I've tried to get inside his head and I'm faced with a skull-splitting pain in my head. It only lasts for about ten seconds, luckily. He might of figured out how to put up a barricade. I'm not sure. I don't ask. And he doesn't tell.

The fight was about him returning to the future and not bringing me. He claims that he wants to be he can't. He just won't tell me why. That's all I want to know, but he refuses to even speak to me now. If he would just talk to me, I wouldn't even bother him about it anymore. I'm going insane.

"Mid?" Knux. I look towards him. He's sitting by me on the couch, now. How long he has been there, I don't know, but I never felt the cushions move from under me. I blink away his blurry red form. He removes my drink from my hands, then grabs one of mine in both of his. "C'mon. You need to dance."

"I hate dancing..." I mutter, the fear of killing everyone with my horrible coordination and completely embarrassing myself speeding up my heart rate.

"Exactly." He smirks at me. I glare at him with dagger-like navy eyes, but I can feel myself smiling. Knuckles is like my big brother. He always knows how to cheer me up or make me happy when I'm down. And he knows why I'm down right now.

Then again, who in this damn house doesn't? Everyone in here gossips like high school girls, with the exception of maybe a few.

"Why don't you talk to him first?" he asks me, leading me in some type of dance I'm not sure of. Slow dance? I guess. But I do know that we're getting some stares, especially from our friends- including Silver and Rouge.

I accidentally step on his foot, but he just chuckles lightly, brushing it off like it was nothing. Muttering a cuss word under my breath, I shake my head to attempt to gain focus. "Sorry." I apologize, then I continue, "When I tried he didn't give me the chance." Knuckles sighs, obviously frustrated. "Midnight. You're miserable. I'm going to help you, if you'll follow my lead." Happiness washes through my entire being, ridding me of my sorrow. I smile brightly. "I love you." That's just my way of showing thanks/appreciation. He chuckles. "There you are." He pulls me closer by wrapping his arms further around my waist. I rest my head on his chest, too short for his shoulder. It's weird how I don't find this awkward. Maybe because we know that we're acting and that it is only awkward if you make it so. "You know, this might help you with Rouge..." I inform him quietly. I feel him stiffen. He won't directly tell me, but I've read his mind- he thinks about Rouge 24/7. He loves the way she teases him, even if the end result is him becoming angry. I smile.

"Doubt it. She hates me this week." Knuckles snorts. I laugh. Rouge does tend to operate by a schedule when it comes to Knuckles. It's on and off with her.

"Maybe next week she'll love you." Next week is in a few hours. He laughs once, not believing that could ever happen.

"Knux..." I mutter, rubbing his muscular arm for only a moment before I made it...odd. "She's different. She'll come around."

"She makes me crazy. She'll flirt with me one moment, then be angry with me the next. Then I get angry and all hell breaks loose." he explains. I look over to her to find her glaring at me with almost pure hatred. Pretending not to notice , I close my eyes and allow myself to relax against him. She'll _try_ and kill me later. "I'm making her crazy. She doesn't like this." Knuckles laughs. "Neither does Silver." My eyes fly open. As we turn slowly, I see Silver, looking more hurt than anything as he watches us holding each other while swaying to a slow song. Knuckles pulls away as the song ends, and he leans into me. I go wide eyed, blushing. He is _not_ going to kiss me. _No_.

"Mid. He loves you. Believe me." He kisses my cheek, and they both burn as if I were standing directly in front of the sun in the summer. As he tries to walk away, I wrap my fingers around his wrist and pull him back. His amethyst eyes are big with surprise.

"And Rouge loves you. Believe me." I pull him closer to my level and kiss his cheek. We exchange hopeful smiles and silent _good lucks _and walk in opposite directions.

I want to believe Knuckles. I really do. But I can't see anyone liking me like that. I hate myself sometimes. _I_ wouldn't even date me.

I sit on the couch again and scan my surroundings, only to find Kunckles and Rouge dancing to "Stereo Love." I smile brightly. _Jackpot_. I turn to reach for my drink and find Silver standing there, his own drink in hand. I freeze. I can't think. I can't speak. He grabs my drink for me and holds it out to me, willing me to take it. I do after a moment of staring at it. "Thanks." I mutter. I take a drink. He stands there awkwardly. "Um...may I sit down?"

"Do what you want. I don't control you." I reply, almost harshly. He sits. I take another drink, but I can't taste it. I feel the liquid slipping down my throat, but the taste isn't present.

"Um..." He searches for words to say. I look over to him. I keep thinking he's my best friend, then I correct my thoughts. He's not.

"Are you and Knuckles...dating?" I glare at him, officially pissed off. "Why the hell are you talking to me? When I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't let me. Now I have to listen to you?" He cringes, scooting away from me. I feel horrible for yelling at him. He cannot stand being yelled at. Should I even do so? I'm not sure. I'm my sure of anything anymore.

"I...Midnight, I'm sorry...you have to understand that my excuse is of reason."

"For not talking to me? What's your reason?" I growl, hurt taking over anger as my voice softens somewhat. His golden eyes grow wide. He fumbles for an answer. Of course. "I-well-it-you see-um...I...I didn't mean not talking to you...it's about the fight..." The fight. It flashes through my mind, every word previously said repeated, most hurtful ones playing back to me like a broken record.

"I don't care about the Chaos damn fight." I admit, voice breaking. "I just want us to talk again. I won't even bring the future shit up anymore...just talk to me..." Tears flood my eyes, and I turn my head so he won't see me crying.

"R-really? I just...didn't want you to keep talking about it. Because I can't. So that's why I didn't speak to you..." Silver admits quietly. I wipe my eyes and sniff. "Oh." is the only thing I can force out my throat.

"I'm sorry, Midnight...please stop crying. You're going to make me cry. I don't like it when girls cry. Especially you. And especially knowing that I caused it. I-" he is rambling again. I laugh once and cut him off. "Shut up, Silver..." I turn towards him and wipe my eyes once more, tears slowing down. He sees the weak smile on my muzzle and returns his own before hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry." I return the embrace just as tight. "It's okay. Just talk to me. I went crazy this past month."

"I will. Because I did too."

So we sit and talk for a good 30 minutes about nonsense. It feels so great to. I laugh more in that short time span than I have in over a month

But I notice that he seems really nervous. I don't ask why until he noticeably stiffens.

"Silver...are you okay?" He opens his mouth to speak, but then stands. He holds out his hand. "W-will y-you dance with me?" Only now can I hear the change in songs. "Never Say Never" by The Fray is playing. I love this song. I stare up at him, taking in the dark blush staining his muzzle, the slight tremble of his hand, the change in his gaze...

Feeling my own muzzle burning, I take his hand and allow him to lead me to the dance floor. He places his hands on my waist lightly, hesitant to do so. I wrap my arms around his neck and stare at our feet so I wouldn't have to stare into his beautiful eyes. My entire body is warm now, though my muzzle is hotter than any other place on me.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile_

"Kinda fits us, doesn't it?" I speak, actually looking up at him. He's staring off into the distance, and I'm starting to wonder if he even heard me.

_Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

"Yeah..." He finally mutters, meeting my gaze. My heart rate picks up. My stomach churns. Did he mean to reply after that stanza? Possibly based on the first line of it?

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go..._

The repeated phrase went on as he spoke again. "It really does..." I realize what he is implying._ He's so adorable_. I bring myself closer to him, chests against each other's, and lay my head on his shoulder. It takes him a second to wrap his arms around my waist and press them almost tightly against my back. The purpose of the delay is most likely to gather courage to do so.

"You no I'd do almost anything for you?" I practically whisper.

"Yes..." he mutters in reply. I take a deep breath, gathering enough willpower to speak my mind. "If you ever want me to do something for you...just ask..."

"M'kay..." he replies in a small voice.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen if everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

___Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

"Midnight?" I had almost fallen asleep while dancing with him. I am just so comfortable. "Hm?"

"We'll always be friends...right?" I hope not. I wish we'd become more eventually. But I'm aware of what he means.

"Of course, Silver...don't be..." I trail off, knowing it would be better not to call him naive.

"Sorry. I just needed to know."

"It's okay. I understand."

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go..._

Which I don't. Right after 2013 comes around, Silver and I go to sleep- in his bed. I finally am somehow open to his mind again and he doesn't want me to leave. I don't argue and it's not like I want to leave him. I'm exhausted from crying and Silver's tired of all the drunks at the party. I lay my head on his fluffy, fur-covered chest, listening to him purr quietly as I finger the white fluff.

In my dreams, he tells me he loves me. But it's just a dream, and the words are never actually uttered from his lips, as much as I wish they were.

* * *

**A/N- I don't own "Never Say Never", it belongs to The Fray, and "Stereo Love" belongs to Maroon 5. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega, Midnight belongs to me. Next chapter will be from Sonic's POV. Read and review please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2- Running Away

**Chapter 2- Running Away**

**A/N- Yes, I know, I said this chapter would be from Sonic's POV, but...I sneezed. And the chapter got deleted. -_-+ Don't ask. So, I decided to do his at a different time.**

**I don't think you guys will mind Shadow, though. C;**

**Sonia- 18**

**Manic- 16 (I know they are all triplets. They aren't here.)**

**I also got a review from a guest. I greatly appreciate your review and criticism. Thank you C:**

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

One question repeats through my mind as I survey the drunken fools, the pointless dancing, and the ear-piercingly loud music-

_Why the hell am I here?_

I hate parties. They're too boisterous, and the entire reason for the existence of such events is never fulfilled within me.

_Fun._

Have fun? Please. I haven't had fun in over fifty years. Plus, if I truly wanted to participate in such a task, I would feel more joy from staring at a wall. In silence. Yes, the idea of silence sounds like pure bliss right about now.

I sigh, loudly, to alert Rouge of my frustration. She is the only reason I'm here. She had begged me to go.

_"Maria would want you to have fun."_

And I'm sure this is exactly Maria's definition of "fun."

No. But she would try and have a great time anyway. She was so optimistic. She always found good things in bad situations, like finding the light at the end of the tunnel.

Which is what she did in her final moments on the ARK. I tightly clamp my eyes shut, willing the memory of her death to quit haunting me. It has never stopped, even if I let everything go.

Well. Almost everything.

I can't let her go. She meant too much to me. She was my best friend. She was...

No. Don't even go there.

"Shadow?" Thank Chaos, a distraction. I open my eyes and look into Rouge's aqua ones.

"You look like you've just been stabbed." she remarks, referring to the pain evident on my face. I don't want her worrying about me and then questioning me later. She doesn't need to know about my deepest problems. I straighten up, putting my poker face back on as I fold my arms. "I apologize. I'm not entirely having fun." Rouge sighs sadly. "It's okay...neither am I." Rouge is never upset. She usually has too high of a self esteem to let things bother her. She's intelligent enough to never allow anything to. "Rouge?" I question her. She averts her gaze from mine. Is she ashamed? I do not understand her behavior.

As I am about to question her once more, she finally answers me. "Knuckle-Head is dancing with Midnight." Her voice holds a tone of depression. I search the area for such a strange sight, and find that she is correct. I shake my head, confused. I don't understand Mobians. The information that I was once told is that Midnight has strong feelings for the future freak and the echidna does for Rouge. Now Knuckle-Head and Midnight are slow dancing?

This is why I don't get involved in relationships. Not that I have developed strong feelings for any female here. There is too much drama that goes on, even when it is a silly crush.

"So?" I almost snort. "You don't deserve the echidna. He treats you like dirt and no girl deserves that. You don't, especially." Rouge meets my eyes and smiles. It is genuine. No one ever sees one of those. Usually she is smirking or has a poker face much like mine. Not that I have any room to talk. I don't smile. I don't have any reason to.

"Shadow, you're such a gentleman." Am I? I just consider myself old fashioned. After all, 50 years ago is practically yesterday for me. I shrug in reply. She moves to stand beside me and we watch the two dance together.

"Knuckles is actually a good guy. Even though we're constantly at each other's throats, we have our moments. A lot of them are recent, too." Rouge claims. Oh well. I have no reason not to believe her. She doesn't lie or hide things from me. We're good friends and we trust each other.

Suddenly, Rouge is angered, and she glares, her stare ice cold. "Just because she lost her chance with Silver doesn't mean she can go be all over someone else's man." Someone else's? He's single.

Then I realize what Rouge had meant by that.

"He's not your man."

Rouge smirks as they pull away from each other and exchange kisses on the cheek.

"He will be. I'm done playing games." She puts down her drink and stalks away from me and towards him in six-inch black heals. With her dress- black, sparkling, sleeveless, mid-thigh-short and cleavage revealing- I'm sure he is done playing games as well.

I turn away. I know what will happen. I don't need to see it to believe it.

Now that I'm alone, I really wish I could leave. There is no point of me being here. But I am Rouge's only way home. Especially if she drinks a little.

I head into the kitchen, stepping over fake police tape that someone had strung across the entry way. No one is aloud in here unless they live in this house or are close friends of anyone who does.

"Hey, Shadow!" I look towards Amy, who seems to be talking with Cream and Tails. I nod once, and stand by her. She and I are friends after what she did for me- she convinced me that revenge was not what Maria desired.** (SA2B I believe)**

"How are you?" Cream asks me. I shrug. "I'm fine. I guess. This party isn't my favorite place to be." That's an understatement. But Cream is only 12. She doesn't need to hear my full-fledged opinion on celebrations. Why do we need to celebrate the coming of the new year, anyway? It isn't like next year will be any different than this.

"Too loud." Cream replies, nodding in agreement.

"And crowded. That's why we're in here." adds Tails. I don't mind any of them. Tails is quite intelligent, and he knows not to be annoying, unlike Charmy, who is also 13 and seems to be on a permanent sugar high. I'd rather spend a day with Tails than Sonic or Knuckles (or Charmy), that's for sure.

Cream is too kind for me, but she is alright. Her voice tends to give me headaches because of the high-pitched tone. My own voice is the deepest out of every else's, so I'm constantly hearing a low octave. A sudden high one usually makes my ears ring.

Then Amy. I used to not be able to stand her, with her Sonic obsession, but recently, she's calmed down significantly. No chasing, less tackling him in hugs and kisses...

He doesn't deserve her attention with the way he treats her in the first place. I told Amy that once. I guess that's what snapped her out of it- hearing it from someone so brutally honest.

Not that I was the only one to tell her. I'm still confused, but I don't question anything. She's better off getting over the blue idiot.

"Why aren't you out there?" I question her. She shrugs. "Nothing very exciting, I guess. I noticed Sonic and Manic wrestling, but we all knew who would've won. So I left." I am about to reply, but then Sonia, Sonic's older sister, walks in. I don't mind her, but Manic and Sonic I both cannot stand.

"My idiotic brothers." She stated with a roll of her emerald irises. And that was all she needed to state, because we all understood the incomplete statement as if it were finished.

"Most boys are idiotic." Amy agrees. I don't take offense to it, but I raise an eye ridge at her questioningly. I am actually intelligent and don't wrestle people just for the hell of it.

She looks at me and folds her arms. "_Most_ being the keyword here, boys." I look over to Tails and find by his facial expression that he seems to be offended by her comment.

"Yeah, you two aren't dumb. Tails is the smartest boy I've ever known, and Shadow, you have a lot common sense." Cream adds, and I see Tails' muzzle turn red as he smiles sheepishly. I roll my eyes. Does everyone like someone here? I'm going to be alone for my entire life and I don't even care.

Mostly because I can never be with the only one I have ever wanted and I have gotten over it.

Mostly.

_Stop thinking about it, pathetic fool. You're only going to continue hurting yourself. Show no signs of weakness._

I already have. Amy asks me if I'm okay several times before I'm actually conscious of the fact. Snapping out of my own sorrow, I nod once. Amy and Sonia exchange worried glances while Tails and Cream do the same with each other. I turn on my heel and walk out before I am questioned further. I'm done with this place. Screw being Rouge's chauffeur. I'm going home and going to sleep.

I walk to the door and let myself out. As I step out into the cool night, I pull out my chaos emerald. It glows a bright jade in the dark. "Chaos control." I call out in a monotone voice. I am immediately led away from the pounding music, the idiotic drinkers, and most importantly, my feelings.

* * *

**A/N- This is starting off kinda slow, I know, but that's how all stories are. I'm glad I finally got this chapter written. School and basketball are killing me.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this, too. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3- Loosing Time

**Chapter 3- Loosing Time**

**A/N- This chapter was originally meant for Knuckles, but considering the events that happen in his chapter and Silver's, Silver's chapter coming before Knuckles' is more chronologically correct.**

**If you don't like SilverXMidnight, I'm sorry, but YOU CAN'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER. There is very important information towards the end that you need to know.**

**Silver's POV**

* * *

The sun's rays shine through my window, and even though it is blocked with grey curtains, the thin fabric allows light to stream in further and directly into my eyelids, eventually waking up my brain enough to become aware of my surroundings.

My first instinct is to shift positions and roll over onto my side, pulling up my covers to hide my face from the light and fall back asleep.

Then I feel pressure on my chest. Curious, I lift my eyelids to look. The room is too bright, though, and I have to squint to see without feeling pain.

What I find electrifies my senses. I'm definitely awake now.

Midnight is sleeping with her head on my chest, one hand resting by her head while her other arm I could feel brushing against the fur on my side.

I am frantic to remember last night- everything is a blur of colors and sounds. Music? It's hard to concentrate with her laying on me, causing my hormones to rage and my entire body to feel warm, especially where her own is in contact mine.

I hear a soft whine escape my throat. I rapidly think of the possibilities of why she is laying on me in my bed. My cheeks are practically on fire as I imagine us in inappropriate ways, the scenes stuck on repeat. I attempt to slow my almost hyperventilation.

_C'mon, remember before she wakes up and sees you all hormonal._

_Okay, I remember music..._

Suddenly, it hits me. The party. The fight. The make up. The dance. Her holding me, giving into my corny request to never let me go. Me holding her, wishing that the song would never end.

We fell asleep in my room, but nothing else happened. We just slept.

I try and ignore the disappointment that makes my stomach lurch, silently cursing at myself for being such a stereotypical, horny teenage guy.

I force those thoughts away successfully. Now, wanting nothing more than just to lay here forever with Midnight in my arms, I wrap my arm around her and hold her closer to me. In her sleep, she cuddles further into me, nuzzling my chest fur.

_Dear Chaos._

I slow my breathing down, but that doesn't calm my heart. I worry that it's loud enough to wake her from her sleep, but she doesn't even seem to hear it.

I relax as much as I can and shut my eyes, willing myself to fall back asleep. I don't know if I even can. It might be the afternoon. I wonder what time it is and bring my right hand to my face. I read the time on the communicator that is permanently attached to my wrist by Sonic's orders, just in case of an emergency. We have to be ready at all times. Even if it irritates me sometimes, it remains in its proper place.

Unless I have to leave.

_I don't want to think about that right now..._

_Wait. What time is it again? _I re-read my screen.

It's 10:21. That means almost everyone is awake and probably wondering why I'm not. I'm a morning person and I'm usually one of the first to get up.

I ponder over if anyone saw Midnight and I go to my room last night. If so, they've probably told all of Möbius that we 'hooked up' or something. Doesn't that mean we 'did it'? I don't understand half of the slang from the past, but I'm sure that's what it means.

I sigh with frustration as I realize that I'm thinking about us 'hooking up' again. I hide my eyes in the bend of my arm and try to think about something else.

Nope. My mind refuses again. Darn it.

All of the sudden, Midnight moves away from me, and I feel a ping of sadness as she sits up, now awake.

Thank Chaos, though, because now I _have_ to focus on something else. There's no other choice when it comes to her. She has my undivided attention.

"Morning..." I murmur quietly, not able to raise my voice any higher. I'm nervous as we stare at each other, those hypnotizing navy irises holding my golden orbs. She seems confused. Averting my gaze, I feel my cheeks burn, heat intensifying with every second more her eyes bore into me.

_Chaos, why the hell is she staring at me?!_

I squirm uncomfortably.

"Morning." she finally replies, tearing her eyes away from me. I breathe a sigh of relief and look at her again. "Do you remember last night?" She nods slowly, then rubs her eyes with her fists.

_She's so cute..._

"I'm tired." she yawns, pulling her hands away.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." I offer. Then I realize that I probably made it sound like she has to stay in here. "O-or, you can go to your room and sleep. That's fine too." Now I sound like I want her to be in here. I do, but she doesn't need to know that. "Wait, that came out wrong. I-" She's laughing at me, and then hushes me, which interrupts my rambling. "Shhh...I understand..." She lays back down with her head on my chest and pulls the covers that had fallen back on us. "I'm probably not going back to sleep. But laying here sounds nice...if you want to, I mean."

"O-of course!" _Quit stuttering. "_I really don't want to get up, anyway. I'm...comfortable." _Dear Chaos. Stop. Talking. _Midnight giggles and strokes the fur on my chest. This action shut me up right away. "Silver, you really should listen to your thoughts. They're right." she informs me. I open to mouth to say something, but then stop myself. I fight embarrassment, muzzle hot, and wrap my arm around her tentatively.

I always have to remind myself that she can read minds. She could know any one of my thoughts if she doesn't block them out. I don't know how she doesn't know that I like her. Or anything about the future. Or why I can't take her.

_Unless she does know everything secretly..._

"Silver, please stop thinking..." she mutters, her stroking becoming more prominent. How can I with her touching me like this?

But her method eventually works, and soon, I fall asleep again, too relaxed to want to be awake anymore.

That is, until I'm awakened _again_, this time by an alarmingly loud knock on my door. I groan and sit up, no longer weighed down by another person. Midnight's gone. Where did she go?

She runs into my closet and almost slams both doors closed. I feel my eye ridges furrow together as I stare at my closet doors in confusion.

I hear a muffled voice from begin my bedroom door. "Silver, answer the door before I assume that you're dead and burst in there." Sonic. I force myself out of bed. When I get to my door, I open it to be greeted by a rather impatient blue hedgehog. He's impatiently tapping his foot against the wood flooring.

"I might as well of been dead. You woke me up. What?" I snap, eyes burning with exhaustion.

"Well you and Midnight missed breakfast and lunch. Are you okay? Is she in here with you?" He peers around me, searching my room for her. Something tells me Midnight didn't hide in my closet just to admire my few clothing items. "N-no, I haven't seen her since last night. And I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well she's missing then." Sonic concludes, panic evident in his tone. Oh great. So everyone's worried about Midnight. I have to reassure him, but I have no idea how.

_Tell him to calm his balls and that I'm probably running or something._ I snort in reply to Mid's mind message, a result in failing to hold back my laughter, and Sonic gives me a funny look. Clearing my throat, I apologize. "I tried to hold back a sneeze." Then I add, "And calm down. She probably went out for a run." In reality, if I really didn't know where Midnight was, I'd be freaking more than Sonic.

He nods once, and leaves without saying a word. I roll my eyes and shut my door. "Bye." The closet door cracks open slightly. "Is it safe?"

"All clear." I assure her. She pushes the doors apart fully and exits. "You held back a sneeze?" she questions, smiling, the tone of her voice asking me otherwise- "Really, you made _that_ excuse?"

I chuckle, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of..." Then I remember why I had laughed in the first place, and smirk at her. "Calm his balls?" She bursts out laughing, and I join her, her laughter contagious.

It dies down eventually, and I catch her staring at my closet. Did she find something in it?

"What?" I question, slightly panicked. She looks back at me. "Oh, nothing. Sorry. Mind sneaking me out?" I shake my head. "How so?" She points to the window, and we go over to it. I shove the curtains away and force it open with what little strength I had. I really need to work out more. Midnight looks down, two stories between her and the ground. She looks back at me, slightly scared. She hates heights and is afraid of them.

"I'm more afraid of falling." she mutters, embarrassed. Her muzzle is a faint pink as she looks back at the ground, avoiding further humiliation, even though I'm not at all judgmental of her in any way and she knows that.

"Don't drop me." she orders. I'm aware that she trusts me more than even herself, but just as she said- she's afraid to fall. I would never let her though. I use my telekinesis to pick her up, her entire form surrounded in a cyan veil.

"I would never allow such a thing." I slowly send her out the window and to the ground. When she's safe, I let her go. She smiles, waves up at me and takes off. I close my window and shut my curtains.

Then I sprint over to my closet.

Nothing unusual, just some clothes on hangers moved where she had probably stood. I look at the white jacket, decorated with cyan and grey plaid, that seems out of place, wondering if she had been admiring it.

Shrugging, I close my closet and head for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

While in there, I wonder about how Midnight might not know my thoughts.

And then I remember.

_I'm so stupid! How could I forget?!_

We both have abilities that have to do with our brains- mental abilities. Though I can't read minds, I have set up barriers before against people that can. I attempted to towards Midnight- but I'm still new to it, and I'm not sure if it worked when I tried, and if it did, if it's still up or not.

Midnight might not have a clue about anything.

But then again, she might know everything.

When I'm finished showering, much to my dismay, I see that my circular golden pendent that I had left on the counter so it would stay dry is glowing brightly, 22 of the 24 lines glowing cyan. The tech in the middle should be glowing the same bright shade, but considering its decreasing life span, it's a faded neon blue.

I only have two months before I get sent back to the future by a piece of technology illegally made by my good friend Theron, a wolf who works for GMU, which stand for Guardians of Möbius and the Universe. If we are caught, our penalty is death. Time surfing is completely illegal.

It's for a good cause, though. I only meant to aid Sonic in saving the world in the past because he needed it. Luckily, we're far enough away in our times that Sonic and his friends have been long forgotten about, so I wouldn't change much of the timeline that has been created.

But instead of wanting to leave in two years willingly, I made friends and fell in love, and I don't want to go back. Or forward. Which ever makes sense.

The technology that keeps me here only remains working for 24 months- two years- before it takes me back to my time two years from when I left and then dies. Theron understands why, but when I asked him once, he said he couldn't answer me. Maybe within this time he has found a way to extend the period I can be here and I can return.

If he's still alive. I'm honestly frightened that when I do return, I will walk straight into death, along with Theron.

Staring at the two dim notches depressingly, I wish that I could stay here...

But I have to leave against my will. I have to tell Midnight soon that I only have two months left here, left with her, and left with all of our friends (and before she figures out from my thoughts and not me).

I have to tell her that I love her before it's too late.

* * *

**A/N- thank you so much for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 4-New Year, New Responsibilities

**Chapter 4- New Year, New Responsibilities**

**A/N- thanks to the few of you that have reviewed and are following this story. I really appreciate it. ^_^**

**This chapter is about Knuckles, and there is some KnuxOuge fluff in it. So if you like that couple? Congrats. Happy reading.**

**Not many don't like KnuxOuge though. I've never loved them, but I've never hated them either. Their relationship is amusing, though. C:**

* * *

**Knuckles' POV**

Sunlight shines on my closed eyelids, waking me up. I groan and roll over to avoid the rays, but there's no way I can go back to sleep. I open my eyes, and much to my surprise, I find that I'm not alone. All of the sudden, last nights events come rushing at me. Midnight had been right. Too right. And now she's going to murder me.

I don't regret anything though. I smile at Rouge's sleeping form, happier than I have ever been. I get out of bed and realize that I need a shower. I take a quick one in the connected bathroom. When I get out, Rouge is awake. She yawns, covers hiding her naked body. I smile at her. "Hey." She returns the smile, kind of nervous. "Hi." I sit by her on top of the sheets. She sighs and leans against me, her head on my shoulder. "Wow." She just said everything with only one word. I smile at her and wrap an arm around her slim waist. "Yeah. Wow." I agree.

After she showers, we walk downstairs together, Rouge dressed in what she was wearing last night. And damn, does she look sexy. Even more than she did last night, if possible.

"Morning, guys." I call out. Everyone's head snaps to me- Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Manic, and Sonia (Sonic's siblings and Cream stayed the night too, I guess) are all surprised. Thank Chaos Midnight isn't up yet. She'd kick my ass.

But where is Silver? He's usually up early.

Sonic and Manic exchange smug glances with huge smirks on their muzzles. They know. Tails also knows, but he quickly goes back to eating a bowl of cereal, uninterested.

Amy and Sonia gape at Rouge, and Cream looks up at them with a confused stare.

All of the sudden, the guys yank me away from Rouge and into the living room.

"How was it?!" Manic demands.

"Dude, I can't believe it! You and Rouge?! Hooking up?! Damn!" Sonic exclaims excitedly. Tails soon joins us, an annoyed look plastered on his face. His muzzle is pink. I'm guessing the girls are conversing about this too.

Feeling my own face heat up, I chuckle. "Shut the hell up. You're both acting like little girls." I'm not the least bit annoyed, though.

_Wonder why. Heh._

"But seriously- how was it?" repeats Manic, sounding serious. I rub the back of my head, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "It was great."

"Oh, c'mon, no dets?" Manic protests. I glare at him. "I am _not_ going into detail about my sex life." Sonic bursts out laughing as if that was the funniest thing he has ever heard. I roll my eyes at his behavior.

"You guys are so immature." Tails mutters, shaking his head, ashamed to call us his friends. Then he turns to me. "Knuckles, I'm not exactly proud of the decision you made, but it's your life and not mine and I respect that. But did you at least use protection?" Oh shit. No, we didn't. Unless she is on the pill or something. I gulp. Outside, I remain cool, but I'm freaking out on the inside.

"Of course he did. He's not _that_ stupid." Sonic remarks, putting his arm around my shoulders. I nod uneasily, trying to be convincing. "Oh, yeah, of course." I then punch Sonic in his gut, but not hard enough to injure him. "_That_ stupid?!" He buckles over himself, groaning. Then he chuckles. "Just kiddin' Knuckle-Head. Chaos." I can hear the pain in his voice.

Manic and Sonic totally bought my lie, but Tails is convinced otherwise. I can tell by his unimpressed stare. I try and ignore him, but the more he stares at me, the more I think about the possibility of Rouge being pregnant.

And I begin to slightly regret that last night even happened.

Later that day, after Rouge had to leave Sonic's and I decided that I had overstayed my welcome, I am sitting on the stone steps in front of the Master Emerald. When I'm away, Tikal and Chaos watch it for me. I can sense if anything is wrong with it, even from hundreds of miles away, so I never really worry about her watching it. Especially because no one evil has tried to steal it in a little less than a year.

There's always a possibility that Eggman will return, but we've been training and getting stronger, faster, and smarter, while he's probably been sitting in his room stuffing his fat-ass face with ice cream and other unhealthy shit.

Our next training session is tomorrow at one. I don't know if I'm excited to be there, or-

"Knuckles?" I stiffen at the sound of my name, but then relax slightly. It is only Tikal.

She takes a seat by me and joins me in staring at the setting sun. I secretly love the view of this. The deep oranges, golden yellows, soft pinks, and darkening blues are more comforting than most understand. It's the promise of night, that Möbius will keep spinning and that we're still alive, much like sunrises, but they are the promise of day and new beginnings. When you're a hero, you learn to appreciate life and the promises it provides. Sometimes, that's the only thing that can keep you going, promises of a new day.

That is the most deep I will ever be. Otherwise?

_"Yeah. The sunset is cool, I guess."_

"I sense that you are troubled." Tikal continues when she realizes that I'm not replying to her yet. I don't feel like speaking. I shrug. "I guess. I don't want to bother you."

"Knuckles, I am basically trapped within the Master Emerald with no other place to return to but the chao garden. I have no real troubles. I do not mind assisting you with yours." I take a deep breath, considering telling her. I really don't want to burden her with my problems, though. They're mine, and I need to deal with them by myself.

But I do need some advice. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

I explain everything, leaving out the details for her sake, mine, and Manic's (As if I actually care about his, but, you know, just for humor, let's pretend).

She listens intently, occasionally nodding. As I finish, she looks at me. I look back at her. She smiles weakly at me. "Although I am not entirely proud of you for the decision you've made, I'm glad you're happy."

_Geez, she sounds exactly like Tails. Didn't he say almost the exact same thing?_

She continues, "As to her possibly being pregnant, you'll need to talk to her about that as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow, after you are all done training. I do not mind guarding the Master Emerald for a longer amount of time. But do not regret what has happened. It means the two of you have a special bond that will never be broken."

Tikal is right. I shouldn't regret what has happened. I'm ashamed for feeling that way in the first place. I sigh deeply and lower my head.

"Thanks, Tikal. You really did help me out." She gives one of my shoulders a squeeze. "You are welcome. I will always be here for you." I turn and give her a smile. She returns it and then leaves. I'm left alone with my thoughts and the darkening sky. The sun has disappeared below the horizon. Deciding to sleep outside tonight, I turn sideways and lay in front of the Master Emerald with my arm supporting my head. I stare up at the stars that are slowly appearing across the sky as it continued to darken. It is encrusted with the twinkling specks when I hear what sounds like footsteps. I'm quick to hop to my feet, and I make a 360 scan of the area. Nothing unusual.

"You know," I hear from behind me, and I jump nine miles into the air before glaring at the silhouette of my uninvited, unexpected guest.

"You really should update your security system." Recognizing the voice, I smirk, folding my arms. "My security system is my ears, right now. And who knows? Maybe I _let_ you sneak up on me."

Rouge steps closer to me, her face almost mirroring mine as she returns the smirk. "You didn't." I reach for her, arms snaking around her waist. "Shut up." I mutter playfully, feeling my muzzle stretch as my smirk evolves into a wide smile. I don't smile much, as I usually smirk. It feels odd.

Her arms wrap around my neck. "Make me." she purrs. Chaos damn, she's hot. I close the gap between us, lips moving in unison. Her teeth graze my bottom lip, purposely teasing me. My groan reminds me of last night, and I HAVE to talk to her about it now. I pull away suddenly, and she looks somewhat offended. I reassure her, "I need to talk to you about something." Her look changes to worry. I sit down, and I grab her hand. Then I gently pull her down to sit on my lap. She doesn't like sitting on the stone stairs because they are cold and hard. I've learned that from before we started dating, when she'd come to pester me and we'd randomly start talking.

She turns and straddles me, legs on either side of mine. I feel my muzzle burn as she does this, and I find it hard to focus.

"Um...I..." It's hard to get the words out, focused or not. Her worry increases. What is she thinking I'm about to tell her? I don't want her jumping to conclusions like she normally does.

"Were you on the pill?" I burst out, words running together. She blinks several times in reply, the question seeping in. Then she shakes her head slowly. "No...I wasn't..." She answers quietly. The last ounce of hope I have left vanishes. She attempts to ask me the question I'm still asking myself before I cut her off. "Knuckles, what if I-"

"I know. I know. I...I'm sorry." I apologize, looking the other way, too upset to look at her. I'm the one who, if she is, got her pregnant. I'm the one responsible for this. I'm the one-

Rouge interrupts my train of thought by placing her gloved hand on my cheek. She turns my head, my gaze returning to her. "_You're_ sorry? I seduced you and _you're_ apologizing? If anything, _I_ should be sorry." It's true that she did so, but I succumbed to it. I sigh deeply and rest my head on her shoulder. "It's _both_ of our faults...we can't just blame ourselves." Her fingers run through my dreadlocks. It feels really good, but I'm nervous to say so.

"You're right...do you even want a kid?" she whispers. I raise up to stare deeply into her aqua eyes, processing the question. Placing my palms on her cheeks, I speak softly. "It doesn't matter whether I want one or not. If you're pregnant, it's my kid too. And I'm going to be there for it. I'm going to act like a father. I'm not going to leave you and it behind. It's my responsibility too." Tears well up in her eyes as she smiles at me. "I love you." She nearly tackles me in a hug. I'm shocked about the three words that just escaped her mouth, so I'm frozen. I want to hug her back, I want to reply to her, but my brain isn't functioning.

Which is a dumbass move, because she pulls away, extremely hurt. "I-I-I'm sorry. I..." She sighs, and starts to get off of me to leave. I catch her hand quickly, finally waking up. "Rouge, wait. I'm sorry. You just...you caught me off guard is all." She stares into my eyes with her damp ones. I reach up to her face and I wipe away her tears. "I love you too..." She smiles at me and sits back down on my lap. She presses her lips to mine, and we kiss for what feels like years, until the moon is hanging above us, covering us in ivory light.

We fall asleep together, her on top of me and me on the grass.

And I dream for the first time in a long time.

It's the future, maybe about five years later or so, and Rouge and I have two kids- a son and a daughter. Midnight and Silver, and Sonic and Amy are also there with their kids, a boy from Midnight and Silver, and a girl from Sonic and Amy, who is pregnant. Cream is also pregnant with Tails by her side. The dream is strange, really, because it feels so real, and is so vivid.

When I wake up, I am almost 100% that sure that I had a vision, and that all of that would happen eventually. I look over to the Master Emerald to see it faintly glowing for only a moment before fading back to normal.

I take a deep breath, deciding to keep this to myself. The Master Emerald intended for me to see this, and I'm sure 'me' means only me.

* * *

**A/N- A vision?! What? Do you guys think Rouge is actually pregnant? Or that his dream was a vision? Only time will tell! ^_^**

**I have Amy's, Sonic's, and Rouge's chapters left before I decide how the rest of the story will be formatted. I might do third person limited. I dunno. What would you guys like?**


	6. Chapter 5- Stalemate

**Chapter 5- Stalemate**

**A/N- Dear Chaos, I forgot about Tails' chapter! His will probably be next.**

**In other news, I'm gonna start putting the dates on my chapters. :P**

**So this is from Sonic's point of view, because he's awesome and stuff. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

**_Wednesday, January 2nd- 12:54 P.M_**

It's almost one when Rouge and Shadow _finally_ arrive for training. They were supposed to be here earlier, but whatever. I jog over to them.

"Hey, Shadz. Slow day?" He growls lowly at me in reply. I hold my hands out in front of me protectively. "Geez, I was just kiddin'." I roll my eyes as I walk away. He's so dark. He doesn't know how to kid around. I try to be friendly and _I'm_ the enemy.

"Alright!" I call out, and everyone shifts their attention to me. I see Amy walk away from Cream and she waves at her, who is only watching. Next time, she'll be participating, but it took a lot of convincing Vanilla in order for that to happen.

Cream gives Amy a thumbs up, and Amy smiles brightly in reply. She has a beautiful smile. But that's not all that's beautiful about her. I can't help but notice her outfit- she's wearing a hot pink sports bra and white Nike shorts with the same color pink stripes and, of course, the check mark. This reveals her peach stomach and long legs. Her quills are pulled into a short ponytail. I try not to stare at her, ignoring my hormones that are telling me that she's the hottest thing I have ever seen.

Even though it's true.

She's certainly grown- body and behavior wise. She has curves in all the right places, a flat stomach, nice legs, and big-

_Chaos damn it, stop. Now._

She stopped chasing me. She never tackles me with hugs thar cut off my air supply. She doesn't kiss me either. She waves to me, tells me 'hey', and occasionally strikes a conversation with me.

It was nice for a while, but after a couple of months, I began to feel like something was missing...

Her. I'm missing her. I miss her old ways...she's matured, which is great, but she never even gives me attention anymore. I _want_ her to pay attention to me. I want to talk to her more. I could make the attempt, but I'm a bad conversation starter.

Realizing I'm just staring at Amy, I quickly avert my gaze from her, fighting away the slight blush on my muzzle I could feel forming. I clear my throat. "Thanks to a new app Tails has installed on the communicators, we can select training partners easier and faster!" We all give him praise for being so smart. I give the little guy credit- only 13 and the most intelligent one on the entire planet. He feels proud of it, too. He beams as we praise him, and presses a button. I watch my communicator screen- my name flashes across it before retreating to the left side of the screen divided in half. The right side is a blur of names, searching for my partner.

My throat becomes dry as I read the name. I scan the area, hoping there is a glitch in the system.

There's not. It's Tails, for crying out loud. Midnight and Knuckles are smirking at each other, both popping their knuckles. Tails and Silver are looking at each other, Tails seeming puzzled, wondering how on Möbius he is going to win against him. Rouge is smirking at Shadow, who has his arms folded, unamused and bored looking.

That leaves Amy. Our eyes meet. I don't want to hurt her.

_So how the hell am I going to do this?_

I smile weakly and run up to her, there in less than a second. She jumps, frightened, then smirks at me, determined to win.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I apologize, smiling. I'm more amused than sorry. She laughs once, then shakes her head in denial. "Not a chance, hedgehog." I grin at her attitude. She's determined to win.

"Great. May the best hedgehog win." I hold out my hand for her to shake, and she stares at it lamely for a moment, as if deciding what to do.

The alarm sounds, signaling us to begin, and Amy takes my hand.

Then flips me over her head with it.

I land on my back hard enough to have the wind knocked out of me. I try to return oxygen back to my lungs, amazed that she could even do that. She had caught me off guard and then flipped me _over her head._

She towers over me, casting a shadow over my body. Smiling cutely, almost innocently, down at me, she puts her hands on her hips. "Wow, Sonic. You've really lost your touch, haven't you?" Her voice sounds different, almost...

_...Is she _taunting_ me?_

"Nah, but we can say that I let you do that." I reply, not wanting anyone to know that she really did catch me off guard.

This angers her, though. Her smile fades, and turns into a glare. "In your dreams." I jump up to my feet and spin around to face her quickly. Her emerald eyes narrowed, she snaps, and her hammer appears in her hands. My eyes grow wide, and I take a step back. I'm prepared to run. I'd rather _not_ have a concussion, thanks.

"All you do is cower away when it comes to me." she remarks, taking a step forward. "I guess I really shouldn't expect you to fight back in a battle." Ouch. That hurts from over here. I know what she's referring to- me always running away from her instead of addressing the problem in the first place. But I play dumb, wanting to avoid that situation right now.

"Coward? Ames, do you know who I am?" She continues glaring, processing the question. Then she looks at me blankly and puts it simply: "No."

Her answer shocks me, honestly. She is so blunt about it, and honest.

I realize how much I had truly put her through over the years. I ran away from her, denied her, treated her like crap, and avoided her at all cost. And now that I'm ready to stop, she's not- she's going to treat me the same way I've been treating her until I change.

Feeling horrible, I take a few steps towards her, and I say sincerely, "Well...maybe we should fix that." She lowers her hammer, shock evident on her face. She then laughs, looking away from me.

"Alright, Sonic," She looks at me, then continues, "I'll give you one more chance that you honestly don't deserve. Don't ruin it." I nod once, smiling. "Thanks, Amy. I really appreciate it." She doesn't return the smile, but instead swings her hammer at my gut. Pain shoots through me as I fly back. I land in the middle of Knuckles and Midnight.

"Dude!" Midnight yells, frustrated. I roll over on my side, feeling my lunch about to come back up.

_Dear Chaos._

Knuckle steps away from me, noticing the look on my face. "Gross. If you're going to blow chunks everywhere, go somewhere else." Then I hear a cuss word and a bunch of struggling as Midnight attacks him. I stand, my stomach settling, but still stinging from her blow. I fight the pain and rush over to Amy, running circles around her. Everything is a blur of colors and dust as I increase my speed. Eventually, I skid to a halt. Amy is dizzy, and is swaying back and forth. I reach out to poke her, and she falls over as I do so. I start laughing. "Wow, Ames." Suddenly as swings at my feet with her hammer, but I jump just in time to miss it. As I come back down, though, she swings her hammer into my side like a baseball bat.

Which means, I'm the ball. I fly off, shouting in pain. I land on my feet unsteadily, ground protesting as I skid to stop. My side is pulsating in pain. I speed back over to her, and spin dash into her. She flies backwards, lands on her back and rolls a little. Then she stops moving.

My heart stops. Guilt floods my stomach. I speed over to her. "Amy? Are you okay?" I almost demand her for an answer. She looks towards me, pain evident on her face.

I'm about to help her up when she kicks me in the balls.

I'm almost crying in pain as she stands up. "Quit underestimating me. That's the only reason I'm kicking your ass." No pun intended, I'm sure. I have a hard time attempting to stand. My groin feels like it was just ripped into pieces and burned.

It takes me a while to get to my feet, but when I do, I decide to stop playing scared. She's a tough girl. I can't hurt her easily.

I sprint over to where she is, near Cream, and I slide, knocking her feet from under her. She cries out in alarm. As she falls, I go to spin dash into her, but she holds her hammer in front of her with both hands horizontally. I spin faster, and I feel the hammer lowering slowly towards her. Then she extends her arms quickly, and I am flung into the air. She jumps up, hammer at ready as I land on my feet. "Go Amy!" Cream cheers loudly, "Kick his butt!"

We stand, both on guard. She's coated in a thin layer of sweat, skin glistening against the rays of the sun. Some of her quills have come loose from her ponytail, and there are some grass stains on her. I don't even want to look at me. I'm probably worse looking.

But...Amy doesn't look bad like this. She looks down right sexy, actually, in her battle mode.

_Only because it reminds you of sex. With her._

_WHOA, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!_

I really hate my dirty mind. And my hormones. And myself. My muzzle on fire, I shake my head rapidly. I have to get that off my mind before it gets worse.

I lunge at her, knocking her hammer away. She glares angrily, and attempts to punch me. I block it with a smirk. Throwing another punch, I block again, and she growls. "Don't be cocky. You haven't won yet." I catch her next fist that was aimed at my face, and I twist her wrist and arm away and down. Sucking in air through clenched teeth, she bends with her arm. "True, but I _will_ win." She snaps with her free hand, and swings with a new hammer. It hits me in the side and I fly backwards, releasing her. "Dear Chaos." She mutters in pain, shaking out her right arm.

I totally forgot that she could make more than one appear. I stand, braced for attack. She takes the hammer in her right hand, and then throws it at me.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

She rapidly throws them at me, having an unlimited supply. She won't get as tired as me. I will as I continue dodging them left and right, while she merely throws them with one arm. I attempt jumping on them, but once she realizes what I'm doing, she stops throwing. I jump off the last one, and land in a crouch. She throws her next one unexpectedly, but I roll out of the way quickly, feeling the wind rush by my fur. Neither of us move as we stare at each other, her emerald eyes locked with my jade. We're in a stalemate, neither of us even daring to blink.

It's only then that I've realized how far we've wondered off. I can faintly hear the others fighting. I end the staring contest to look, but Amy takes this to her advantage and tackles me.

Neither of us know about the huge hill that is behind me until we fall backwards. We can't stop rolling because of the steepness.

We eventually reach the foot of the hill, and we stop rolling. I groan, dizzy, and every part of me as sore as hell. I push myself up on my palms, and open my eyes.

I'm face to face with Amy. She gazes at me with huge eyes, a red blush covering her muzzle. My muzzle burns as well, hotter than the rest of my body.

I don't know what compels me to do so, but I lean in closer to her, as if she is a magnet and I am a piece of iron. I can't escape, and Amy doesn't seem to be protesting.

As our lips barely brush, the buzzer that ends our training session brings me back to my senses. I jump away from her magnetic pull. My breathing becomes heavy, and I feel even more dizzy, as if I had just woken up from a dream.

I can't think. I need to think. I need to get out of here.

"Stalemate." I mutter. Then I do the only thing I know how to do- I run away, a sonic boom the only evidence left behind that I was once a part of that heated training session.


	7. Chapter 6- Knowledge is Power

**Chapter 6- Knowledge is Power**

**A/N- I don't know what the heck happened, but all my stories were deleted. From existence. I have no idea why. Unless someone went in and deleted everything, they deleted themselves. Which doesn't happen. I'm so pissed. But whatever. I'll just write the next chapters all AGAIN. I was almost finished with Tails' too.**

**ANOTHER THING- I'm extremely forgetful and I forgot a part in chapter 3...I've added it, but you'll need to go back and read the ending. Right after Midnight escapes. I'm so sorry and it's very unprofessional of me. Not that I am a professional, but I want to be.**

**Tails' POV**

**_Wednesday, January 2nd- 5:16 A.M_**

Silver and I sit across from each other at a metal examining table in my two-story underground lab- I had cleared it off, rolled a chair up to it for me and brought out a metal folding chair for Silver. He currently sits in it uneasily, having just explained what device sits on the surface in between us.

His necklace that has 2 months to send him forward in time is huge through a high-power magnifying glass. It had fallen on me during our battle, and he had no choice but to tell me what it was.

I place the device aside and look at Silver. He sinks lower in the chair under my gaze. I lean forward, resting my elbows on the table as I intertwine my fingers together. "Who else knows?" I have a bad feeling of the answer. He sighs heavily.

"No one."

"That needs to change. Relatively soon." I explain knowingly. He falls forward and slams his forehead down on the table.

"Don't do that. You'll damage your skull and/or your brain." I advise, doubting in my mind that he cares at this moment.

"I know..." he says, most likely to my first statement rather than both of them. He raises his head and rubs his face in frustration. "I don't think you understand how hard it is to tell not only your entire team, but your _best friend_ who...who means the _world_ to you, that you're leaving, most likely for forever." I shake my head, though in agreement. "You're right. I don't. But I have an idea. And the longer you wait, the harder it'll be to say anything." I inform. His face looks pained, as if I had punched him in the face rather than telling him I truth. He seems like he's about to cry.

"I know..." he whispers. I watch as he picks up his necklace, pulls on the cuff of his left glove, and drops it in there.

"How _doesn't_ Midnight know?" I inquire, truly curious. Considering Midnight can read minds, she should be aware of the situation.** (A/N- If you didn't read the author's note at the top, I suggest you go read it right now.)**

Silver stands, the chair screeching as the legs slide across the concrete floor. The sound echoes off of every wall, hurting my ears. I don't cringe away. (I'm currently learning not to show an enemy weakness, something Sonic had told me to work on in every day life.)

Silver paces back and forth. I watch him. Finally, he stops and looks at me. "Midnight and I both have abilities that have to do with our minds- she has a form of telepathy and I have telekinesis. Therefore, it is somewhat easy for me to put up a barrier to where she can't read my mind. I'm not very good at it, but I'm getting better- it's up right now, and I put it up whenever I think about the future. Sometimes, it fails. Otherwise it's down, because I'm not thinking about it. It helps me break as few laws as possible."

"Well...I know now, Silver. I can't put up barriers. She's open to my mind. You need to tell her before she learns from me and is mad at you. I know that's the last thing you want." He nods. "Yeah, but she told me earlier that she doesn't go into people's minds unless she feels the absolute need to. She doesn't like invading privacy. And she keeps a barrier up herself, that blocks thoughts- it's only down when she's relaxed or in battle mode." That helps a little. I don't want to be caught in the middle of their situation and be at fault for something I didn't do. I will tell her first if Silver refuses to though, because she deserves to know. I inform him of this.

"Okay..." he mutters. Having enough of this conversation, he thanks me quietly and leaves the lab. I sigh quietly, and clean up, putting everything back on my table and storing the metal chair in the closet. I roll over to my huge flat-screen computer that is mounted on a wall and search 'time travel' on the Internet. All I find is that scientists are currently doing research. No experiments yet. Silver must be very far ahead of us. I clear my history and turn my computer off. No one needs to know of my search or they might become suspicious.

I'm already tired of holding in this secret. I head to my room to turn in early. The battle with Silver was tiring, and needless to say, he beat me. I'm not very strong. I've started to lift weights and practice my flying every day, and I'm getting stronger, but it's nothing compared to my friend's countless years of training. Sonic was nine when he started in the Freedom Fighters- and though I was there too, I was five and didn't do much. I've always focused on knowledge, anyway, because after all- knowledge is power.

But having fighting skills under my belt would be helpful too.

* * *

_Thursday, January 3rd- 1:23 P.M_

I'm programming a new app for our communicators when I'm interrupted by footsteps. I accidentally type in the wrong number and enter it- sighing, I undo my action and prepare to repeat it without the mistake. "Yes?" I question with annoyance, expecting to see Sonic or Silver as I turn to look at them. My eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Do you think you can you do me a favor?" Rouge inquires in a small voice.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N- I'm so sorry this chapter is half of what it should be. But my first one was deleted and I can't remember half the stuff I wrote. This is my best. Sorry. **


End file.
